bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock 3: Level NINETEEN- (Inner) Thor's Hammer
alright people the last level and then after this the endonce i have all the level walkthroughs up i will go back through them and fil in the Misc objects portion of which i have ignored :( but enouth of my shitty words lets move on. WALKTHROUGH you wake up straped to a table like the one in your cell back at Abyss Overlook, you look around and see Karlosky walk up to you, "well you are in qwite the pickle, i dont know weather to let you down or put you out of your misery, but the Doc seid so". you fall of and realise you have been striped of your armor and weapons, "that bastard Lutwidge took your gear and threw it in a locker back there and the others are makeing there way to his Bathyspheir as we speak, turns out that crazy bastard had a way out". you have to follow Karlosky into the inne most part of Thor's Hammer, you will be attacked by splicers on the way. as you reachthe lower chambers you will find hords of splicers wateing you. fight against these freaks and protect Karlosky "i have to make sure that what ever Lutwidge is planing dosent come to be and that meens dropping this place on his head" keep Karlsoky alive whalst he sets the explosive gel on key strucual areas of the building. Lutwidge "no what are you doing little pawn this is not whats suposed to happen!" after the final charge is set you and Karlosky run for the door --- now if you killed Redgrave Karlosky will turn and lock the door on you then pu the detonated and run // if you spared RedGrave Karlosky will be knocked down by Lutwige and the door will lock and the detonater hits the floor --- you and Lutwidge are locked in the chamber as parts of it start to explode "IF I DIE YOU DIE WITH ME!". you must fight Lutwige in 5 rounds. Lutwidge uses Cyclone Trap in combination with Incinerate, Winter Blast and Electro Bolt to create taps and to attack you, in this part of the battle weaken him to one 5th of health. "NO! NO!NO! I WILL WATCH YOU BURN IN THE FLAMES OF THE JABBERWOK" Lutwige injects himself and his armes are engulfed in fire and he begins to hail you with balls of fire and spraying flames at you, he litterly becomes a walking inferno, he is backed up by Houdini Splicers , attack him until he lose the same amount of health (Winter Blast is recomended). "AHHHHHHH! BASTARD PAWN YOU WILL SCREEM ATHOUSAND SCREEMS!" Lutwige injects himself agane and becomes and liveing hive with hornets crawling from his fesh, he will use Insect Swarm along with BeeMen back up. attack him to send his health down more. "YOU WILL FREEZE IN OBLIVION!" Lutwidge injects himself and his body is engulfed in ice, he will throw balls of ice and release a frosty blizzard to freeze you, he is accompanied by Frosty Splicers. attack sim until he is left with 1 fith of his health (ININERATE! reacomended). "you are pesistent, its realy very SHOCKING!" Lutwige injects himself and becomes engulfed in electricity releases bolts of lightning and shock waves, he also moves irraticly and fast, he is accompaneyed by Uber and goliath Splicers. attack him until he loses all og his health. Lutwitge falls to his knees and ooks up at Big Brother then you walk towards him and..................(CLIFF HANGER!!!!!! i will uploud all endings in another blog too many to put down in this one) NEW ENEMIES Orrin Oscar Lutwidge MISC OBJECTS NO LITTLE SISTERS PLASMIDS: TONICS: AUDIO DIARIES: Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts